Une nuit par fille
by Meyli Vaisyl
Summary: Ally s'était fixée comme objectif de ne pas coucher avec plus de vingt hommes et Colin n'avait en aucun cas le droit de la juger. (Mais s'il l'avait, il trouverait ça débile.) Après tout, lui aussi il avait un chiffre à ne surtout pas dépasser.


Disclaimer : **__****"****__****W****__****hat's your number****__****"/"****__****(S)ex list"******** ne m'appartient pas et je ne touche pas d'argent. Cet os est écrit pour un jeu du FoF, il fallait le rédiger sur le********s******** thème********s******** "********Nombre********" ********et "********Perdre********"******** en une heure. Pour plus de précisions vous pouvez m'envoyer un ********MP********, ********un mail ou un pigeon voyageur.**

* * *

Vingt. C'était le nombre d'hommes avec qui Ally avait couché. Le Nombre à ne pas dépasser. Elle s'était étrangement persuadée que l'homme de sa vie se trouvait parmi eux et Colin n'avait en aucun cas le droit de la juger. (Mais s'il l'avait, il trouverait ça débile.) Après tout, lui aussi il avait un chiffre à ne surtout pas dépasser.

Un.

Une nuit par fille. Ni plus, ni moins. Enfin, moins si elle s'écroulait ivre morte avant qu'ils aient pu faire quoique ce soit ou si elle se mettait à pleurer son ex parce qu'il avait le même papier peint que Colin. Ça lui arrivait d'ailleurs plus souvent qu'on pourrait le croire. Mais en règle général, il s'en tenait à une nuit.

En attendant que la fille de la veille quitte son appartement, il allait généralement s'acheter un café ou courir un peu au parc et y passait le plus de temps que possible. Il allait parfois rendre visite à Jason, le bassiste de son groupe. Une fois comme ça, il squattait chez Ally. Et il devait avouer qu'il aimait bien leur accord. L'appartement d'Ally avait pour avantage principale d'abriter un excellent canapé et une cafetière fonctionnelle. Ainsi qu'une excellente propriétaire, mais c'était un autre problème.

Un problème qui avait prit une toute autre ampleur lorsque Colin s'était rendu compte qu'Ally faussait ses statistiques.

Une nuit par fille.

Combien de nuits avait-il passé avec elle ? Comment de nuit à parler de ses abrutis d'ex ? Combien de nuit à boire de la bière et à manger de la pizza tout en se disputant pour savoir qui de Taco Bell ou Burger King avait les meilleurs frites ? (Taco Bell, évidemment.) _**(1**__**)**_

Bien sûr, il adorait ces moments. Passer du temps avec elle le rendait heureux, même si la mission qu'elle lui avait confié l'avait de plus en plus dérangé.

Ce qui l'avait irrité par-dessus tout, c'était qu'Ally refuse ne serait-ce qu'envisager une relation avec lui, sous prétexte qu'il serait vingt et unième. Elle avait beau avouer que ce n'était plus une question de nombre, ça faisait clairement partie du problème. Elle avait peur de perdre ce pari débile qu'elle s'était lancée et en plus de ça, elle se mentait.

Il avait accepté sans rechigner qu'il lui fallait oublier son chiffre à la con et laisser une chance à Ally. Pourquoi ne pouvait-elle pas en faire autant ?

Il n'aurait pas dû mentir à propos de Dave _**(2)**_, il le reconnaissait. D'une part, il avait eut peur qu'elle s'accroche à son stupide nombre et qu'elle fonce dans les bras de ce plouc. (C'était ce qu'elle avait fait, évidemment.) D'autre part, il avait pensé qu'après la nuit qu'ils avaient passée ensemble, toutes proportions gardées, cela n'avait plus d'importance.

Il avait eut tort, de toute évidence.

Elle sortait désormais avec ce mec, faisait les tapis rouges et les grandes expositions. _Youhou_, la belle vie. (Et la réponse est non : il ne l'espionnait pas. Elle était en première page de certains magazines qui se trouvaient entre ceux sur voitures et ceux sur les guitares, donc il tombait sur une photo de temps en temps et entrevoyait les titres. Pas de quoi en faire un plat.)

En attendant, Colin avait bel et bien perdu. Il avait passé plus d'une nuit avec une fille et il le regrettait amèrement désormais. À peine arrivait-il à en draguer une plus de dix minutes depuis sa dispute avec Ally. Il comparait toutes les autres à Ally._ Trop blonde. Trop grande. N'aime pas la bière. Pas assez sarcastique._ Le temps moyen qu'il passait avec d'autres êtres humains, en mettant de côté les membres du groupe, frisait le zéro absolu.

Ally était heureuse et n'avait pas dépassé son nombre. Plus le temps passait, plus Colin se disait qu'elle avait sans doute raison. C'était le genre de mec avec qui les femmes sortaient _avant_ de rencontrer l'homme de leur vie.

C'était le genre d'homme à ne passer qu'une nuit par fille, par le genre à s'engager dans une relation sérieuse.

Il ne lui restait plus qu'une chose à faire : se recentrer sur sa musique. C'était tout ce qu'il savait faire. Le groupe jouait dans un très gros mariage le lendemain ; c'était une immense opportunité et il ferait bien de se concentrer dessus.

* * *

_(1)_** Taco Bell a les meilleurs frites de l'Univers et je frappe tout ceux qui diront le contraire.**

_(2)_** J'ai passé pas mal de temps à essayer de retrouver le nom de ce mec et j'espère sincèrement qu'il s'appelle Dave. (Parce qu'au bout d'une heure, j'en ai eu **_franchement _**marre de chercher.) Si ce n'est pas le cas, désolée.**


End file.
